Tsunekazu Ishihara
Tsunekazu Ishihara is the president of The Pokémon Company and the main manager of the Pokémon franchise as a whole. Prior to this, he was the president of Creatures Inc. History Ishihara graduated from the University of Tsukuba Graduate School of Art and Design in 1983. He became interested in CG design and worked on various companies. In 1991, he joined Ape, Inc., where he was involved in the production of some external games published by Nintendo, such as ''EarthBound'' and ''Mario's Picross''. In 1995, he established Creatures Inc. as a production company sprung from Ape, Inc. The company developed a relationship with Game Freak through the production of ''Pokémon Red and Green''; after the development of the titles, Ishihara and Creatures became involved with the Trading Card Game, the Pokémon anime series and all various forms of merchandise that sprung with the popularity of the series. Creatures would also be involved in 3D modeling for all of the Pokémon titles released in home consoles since the Nintendo 64. In 1998, Ishihara established Pokémon Center, Inc., which would become The Pokémon Company in 2001; Hirokazu Tanaka replaced him as the president of Creatures. Since then, Ishihara has handled brand management of all Pokémon products. Gameography * ''Otocky'' (1987) - Sedic * ''Knight Move'' (1990) - Producer * Yoshi (1991) - Producer * Tetris 2 + BomBliss (1991) - Puzzle Problem Creator, Producer * ''Super Tetris 2 + BomBliss'' (1992) - Bombliss Supervisor, Puzzle Problems Creator * [[Monopoly (Super Famicom)|''Monopoly (Super Famicom)]] (1993) - Director * [[Sanrio World Smash Ball!|''Sanrio World Smash Ball!]] (1993) - Director * ''Mario & Wario'' (1993) - Producer * ''EarthBound'' (1994) - Special Effects Artist, Line Producer * ''Mario's Picross'' (1995) - Director * ''The Monopoly Game 2'' (1995) - Project Manager * ''Tetris Blast'' (1995) - Tetris Blast Supervisor * ''Mario's Super Picross'' (1995) - Director, Screen Graphic Designer * ''Pokémon Red and Green'' (1996) - Producer * ''Pokémon Blue'' (1996) - Producer * ''Picross 2'' (1996) - Director * ''Pocket Monsters Stadium'' (1998) - Producer * ''Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition'' (1998) - Producer * [[Hey You, Pikachu!|''Hey You, Pikachu!]] (1998) - Producer * [[Pokémon Trading Card Game (video game)|''Pokémon Trading Card Game]] (1998) - Producer * [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] (1999) - Original Game Staff (Pokémon Products Supervisor; "Pokémon", "EarthBound" Produce) * [[Pokémon Snap|''Pokémon Snap]] (1999) - Pokémon Producer * ''Pokémon Pinball'' (1999) - Producer * ''Pokémon Stadium'' (1999) - Producer * ''Pokémon Gold and Silver'' (1999) - Producer * ''Custom Robo'' (1999) - Producer * ''Kyojin no Doshin'' (1999) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' (2000) - Production * ''Pokémon Puzzle League'' (2000) - Licensing Supervisor * ''Custom Robo V2'' (2000) - Supervisor * ''Karkurenbo Battle Monster Tactics'' (2000) - Producer * ''Pokémon Crystal'' (2000) - Producer * ''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (2000) - Producer * ''Chee-Chai Alien'' (2001) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Card GB2'' (2001) - Producer * Pokémon mini (2001) - Executive Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Product Supervision: Pokémon; Producer: EarthBound) * Pokémon e-Reader Cards (2002) - Producer * ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' (2002) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Box: Ruby & Sapphire'' (2003) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Channel'' (2003) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire'' (2003) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Colosseum'' (2003) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen'' (2004) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Emerald'' (2004) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Dash'' (2004) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' (2005) - Executive Producer * [[Pokémon Trozei!|''Pokémon Trozei!]] (2005) - Executive Producer * [[Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team|''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team]] (2005) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Ranger'' (2006) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' (2006) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' (2006) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness'' (2007) - Executive Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Senior Supervisor * ''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' (2008) - Executive Producer * ''My Pokémon Ranch'' (2008) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Platinum'' (2008) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky'' (2009) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Rumble'' (2009) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon'' (WiiWare) (2009) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver'' (2009) - Executive Producer * ''PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure'' (2009) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs'' (2010) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Black and White'' (2010) - Executive Producer * ''Learn With Pokémon: Typing Adventure'' (2011) - Executive Producer * ''Pokédex 3D'' (2011) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Rumble Blast'' (2011) - Executive Producer * ''PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond'' (2011) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Conquest'' (2012) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Black 2 and White 2'' (2012) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Dream Radar'' (2012) - Executive Producer * ''Pokédex 3D Pro'' (2012) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity'' (2012) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Rumble U'' (2013) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon X and Y'' (2013) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Battle Trozei'' (2014) - Executive Producer * The Thieves and the 1000 Pokémon (2014) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Art Academy'' (2014) - Executive Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) - Senior Supervisor * ''Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire'' (2014) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Shuffle'' (2015) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Rumble World'' (2015) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon'' (2015) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Picross'' (2015) - Executive Producer * ''Detective Pikachu: Birth of a New Duo'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Pokkén Tournament'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Duel'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Go'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Sun and Moon'' (2016) - Executive Producer * Pokémon Magikarp Jump (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Pokkén Tournament DX'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Detective Pikachu'' (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Quest'' (2018) - Executive Producer * Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee! (2018) - Executive Producer * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Original Game Supervisor * ''Pokémon Masters'' (2019) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Sword and Shield'' (2019) - Executive Producer Special Thanks * ''Mendel Palace'' (1989) * SimTunes (1996) * ''Game Boy Camera'' (1998) * ''Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest'' (2002) * ''Custom Robo GX'' (2002) * ''Drill Dozer'' (2005) * ''Picross DS'' (2007) * ''Picross 3D'' (2009) Interviews * The Pokémon Company: President's Message Iwata Asks * Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver * Pokémon Black and White * Pokédex 3D and Pokémon Rumble Blast * Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity * Pokémon X and Y Category:Nintendo people Category:Pokémon Company employees